One Last Time
by NinjaCupcakex
Summary: The Summer before their Junior Year in college, Phineas and Isabella have broken up. It has been about a year after their break-up and Isabella wants nothing more than to rekindle the friendship they had 11 years ago, knowing that she had messed up the question of rekindling another relationship.
1. Rain

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was just driving home from another failed date. She sighed, contemplating the date that ended five minutes ago. Nothing was ever going to replace her amazing ex-boyfriend. It would be stupid of him to take her back after all the things she had done to him. She hurt him pretty bad, even after 11 years of a crush on him. She was driving back home, but she just couldn't face his house. Not right now. The city was quiet, so she parked right next door to her mother's restaurant-right in front of another restaurant. Slowly, the tears began pouring out. All the feelings she had held in for several months were dripping down as she set her forehead to the wheel.

As if on cue, the night sky produced rain and hail-extremely hard. Just like her tears, the sky sobbed as well. It wasn't until she regained her conscience that she glanced out her window. She saw him, sitting down on a bench under the bus stop, his hoodie on his head, looking down. What she should've done was drive away. To finally let go. But she couldn't. Here he was, like a lost puppy, and the last thing Isabella wanted to do was to drive away. She wiped the last of her tears away and re-applied her mascara as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Look at you. You're pathetic" her head said to her. Her constant abasements sent her lips quivering, but she regained her strength as she pushed down the button to send her window down.

"Hey, need a ride?" She asked as confidently as she could. Immediately, the boy lifted his head to look at the source of the voice.

"I-Isabella?" He asked, stunned. She was the last person he thought would be here right now.

"Yeah, silly. I'm on my way home. You need a lift?" She asked again. Part of her wished he would say yes, the other part wished otherwise. Nonetheless, she was surprised at herself. She maintained her composure as she spoke to him.

"I-um..." He scrambled for words. This was the girl who had smashed his heart in a billion pieces. The girl who lied to him miserably. But she was also the girl who knew all his secrets. She was the girl who knew his entire family. She was the girl he was in love with.

He turned to the bus schedule. The next bus wouldn't get here in another hour and a half, and he was sure to get a cold if he didn't get out of his wet clothes soon.

"...Yeah" was all he said, clearly ashamed of himself as he walked to the passenger seat of Isabella's car. She said nothing as she got ready to depart home. The first 5 minutes were pure awkwardness and torture as both of them were trying to figure out how to break the silence. It was Phineas who broke it first.

"So, um, how've you been?" He asked, not making eye contact with the Raven-haired beauty next to him.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old." She lied. She was a miserable wreck. Why? Because of him. Because of her lies to him. But she couldn't say that. "What about you?"

"Oh, I've been doing pretty okay. I've started seeing someone. You know, Tatiana? The barista from the coffee shop across campus?"

"Oh, yeah? You guys been seeing each other for a while now?" It took every inch of Isabella not to break down and cry. Her heart sank into the acids of her stomach as she heard the news. She had to stay strong. For her own sake.

"Yeah, she's really great." was all Phineas mustered to say before smiling halfheartedly as he thought about his newfound relationship with the cute barista. Tatiana was a great girl, that's no doubt, but there was something off about her as he thought more and more about it. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

They finally arrived on Maple Drive, right in front of Isabella's house.

"Guess this is our stop." Isabella chirped falsely, as she turned her head to Phineas, her eyes glancing down.

"Yep. Thanks, I owe you. I'll see you later, okay?" Phineas replied. He put his hand on the handle and subconsciously pecked Isabella on her cheek before realizing what he just did.

"Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, facepalming himself.

"No, you're fine. It was an accident." Isabella said, trying to brush it off. The feelings were still there. His touch still sent her heart fluttering. It took every inch of her not to grab his shirt and kiss him.

"It was just a habit. Again, I'm sorry." He apologized. Isabella managed to muster a small smile before insisting it was a sincere accident before he finally got off. It took a few seconds for her to park in her own driveway, but once she got out of the car, she didn't dare look back. Her emotions were running wild again; she just wanted to bury herself in the warmth of her bed.

Phineas however, stared at Isabella as she walked into her home. It wasn't because she was necessarily mesmerizing at that moment. He was just thinking. That small peck didn't feel like the kisses that Tatiana and him had shared, and those kisses were far more passionate. Could it be that the reason for it was because Tatiana simply wasn't Isabella? No. It couldn't be. Him and Isabella had split for good a year ago. Heck, this night would probably be the last time they'd be in a car together. The last time they would have a small conversation together. The last time they ever made contact with each other. Maybe that was what they needed. To see each other one last time before formally moving on.

Phineas began walking into his own home, but looked back at the home of his ex-girlfriend one last time before finally entering his own.

**Oh hey guys! Didja miss me? Haha. Sorry for being so MIA lately. I just haven't felt like actually sitting down to write anything. But this new story, man. I am so excited for this one! Hopefully I got through with this one. (I have a tendency to get really excited about a story, write the first chapter, and leave you guys hanging for like a year). I'm actually writing the second chapter this week, so expect frequent updates! Also, if you have any questions about the characters' age or anything, feel free to ask! I'll try my best to answer. Hope you all enjoyed this!**

**-NinjaCupcakex**


	2. Dinner

**I am extremely glad you guys liked the first chapter! I was afraid I was going to be pelted with rocks by hardcore Phinbella shippers. **

**Life isn't all rainbows, y'know! **

**This fanfic is going to take all kinds of twists and turns, and I'm excited to embark this journey with all of you!**

**I'd also like to thank Mr. AgentAsianAstro for giving me LOTS of ideas for this story! You Rock!**

**There is a little bit of Spanish, so the translations will be at the end! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful cartoon that is Phineas & Ferb.**

Chapter 2: The Dinner

The thought of him kept crawling back into her mind. As much as she tried to enjoy her last two weeks of summer before her third year of college, he brought on even more stress than a whole year worth of work could bring.

She kept thinking of the tiny peck on her cheek, his lingering feelings still stuck on her skin. She knew to him, it probably meant nothing. Like he said, it was a habit. He probably kissed all the important girls in his life kisses on their cheek before leaving: his mother, his aunt, Tatiana, even her during their happier days. As much as she wanted to forget, she couldn't. Her own mistakes and choices led her to the disaster that she was now, and she had to take it or leave it. She rolled over on her back to face the ceiling; she swore that ceiling was her new best friend. She couldn't cry; she was all drained out. She laid there, almost lifeless, staring up.

Just then, she heard the sound of her mother opening her door. Almost immediately, she sat up and plastered a small smile on her face.

"Hi, mom." She greeted her. Her mother greeted her back, a giant grin on her face as she rushed to sit on Isabella's bed. "Good morning, _mija_."

"Isa, guess what?" She asked enthusiastically, almost instantly. Isabella could practically see the radiance bounce off her face; it was something amazing. Seeing her mother so happy, it almost made her forget about her problems. Almost. Vivian wasted no time in her daughter to try to guess the good news.

"Linda and I are in a business partnership! She's going to begin a dessert bar at the restaurant!" She exclaimed. Despite that being her ex-boyfriend's mother, she still had a soft spot for Linda Flynn-Fletcher. She was a great friend and neighbor to both her and her mother.

"That's great, mom! I'm so happy for the both of you!" She engulfed her mother in a tight hug. Although it was a happy hug, it was more of a comforting hug for Isabella. Sometimes, a mother's love is all someone needs.

"So, in celebration, Linda has invited us over to their house for dinner tonight." Vivian informed her daughter. Isabella felt her whole body freeze for a second. Dinner at the house of the boy she loved and broke the heart of? No. She couldn't face his family and step in his house and eat at his table with regret and hurt still being poured out of her. Isabella must've had a drastic expression change, because her mother immediately put an arm around her.

"I know being around Phineas might not be as fun for you, but sometimes you have to face your fears. You guys broke up a year ago, but that doesn't mean you guys can't be friends anymore." Vivian told her. Isabella, now with her head resting on her mother's shoulder, heard her words. Maybe she was right. They have been friends practically since birth; were they really going to throw that away because of one fight? Sure, maybe being in a relationship didn't go as planned, but it didn't mean they could just forget about their history. It wouldn't hurt to at least try to talk to him, right?'

"_Mija_, actually, you really don't have to go if you don't want to_. Ya se que todavia estas lastimada_. You may stay home if you like." Her mother said after the long and silent embrace between the both of them.

"No, mom. I want to go. I want to celebrate with you." Isabella said. She was determined to start making things right with Phineas' and her friendship. And besides, how could she stay home with her mother celebrating alone? Pretty soon, she'd leave her alone for yet another year. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with her as well.

6 PM rolled around faster than usual, it seemed, as Isabella applied one last coat of mascara and smoothed out her pastel pink lace dress. She hadn't been to the Flynn-Fletcher house in about a year, and she just knew walking in would bring the tidal wave of memories rushing back. She heard her mother's heels walking out to the hallway.

"Isa! Come out when you're ready!" Vivian called out to her daughter's closed door. Isabella looked at herself once more in the mirror, took a deep breath, and headed out the door.

-

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Linda was tirelessly tidying up the house and attempting to finish setting up dinner. Linda was just taking out the freshly cooked tray of enchiladas out of the oven when she heard her son descending from the stairs.

"Whoa mom, I thought it was Mac & Cheese Monday?" Phineas questioned, nearing the kitchen.

"Did I not tell you? We're having guests over for dinner." Linda explained, placing the chicken on the counter to cool off.

"You might've forgotten to mention that. Who's coming?" Phineas again, questioned. Phineas always had a natural curiosity: a blessing and a curse sometimes.

"The Garcia-Shapiros." His mother replied callously. "And they should be here in about 5 minutes, so you better get dressed."

"Wait, mom. What? Isabella's coming over? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Phineas exclaimed, grunting as he jogged up the stairs. Part of him wanted to stay in the comfort of his room, but he knew his mother had big news to announce. He couldn't just abandon his mother because of his own selfish reasons. What kind of son would he be?

He had just finished putting on a clean shirt when he heard the doorbell ring and his mother greet the guests happily. He peeked out the top of the stairs, looking down at the guests. Isabella looked as beautiful as ever, in her gray vest and pastel pink dress. How did she manage to do that? Look so poised, perfect, and unbroken? Phineas contemplated whether he should even show up for dinner.

No. He couldn't. If she was mature enough to even be here, he needed to be as well. He sighed, as if to give himself confidence, and descended down the stairs in order to greet everyone, Ferb following right behind him. They both comfortably greeted Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro and awkwardly made his way to Isabella.

They both had on small smiles as they directed their head toward the ground, not knowing if they should hug, handshake, or wave. It had been a matter of days since the car ride home that one evening.

"So, um, hi." Phineas was the one the break the silence between the two.

She smiled halfheartedly at him. "Hi, Phineas."

"You, um, look nice." He complimented awkwardly.

"Thank you. You do too." She replied back, though it looked as if she was talking to the floor. She looked up to see Ferb, to which he just ignored her. Hurting Phineas meant hurting Ferb too, ultimately ending their friendship as well. She went to greet Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher before they called in everyone to the dinner table.

Everything was set up neatly on the dinner table. The bright colorful array of food made everyone's mouth water as they sat down at a seat. Unknowingly, Phineas sat right across from Isabella. From her peripheral vision, she was careful of when to steal millisecond glances at him.

"Alright, everyone! Before we eat, I'd love to make an announcement!" Linda called out from the table. She stood up, a giant grin on her face as everyone waited for her big announcement.

"Vivian and I are officially partners! We will be running her Jewish-Mexican restaurant!" She exclaimed. The whole time, obviously filled with glee, clapped and cheered. Isabella glanced over at her mom, smiling extremely big. It was the happiest she'd seen her in a long time. She couldn't believe she was going to miss this! And all because of a boy! The claps finally died down and everyone began painting their plates with different varieties of food. Then, Phineas suddenly stood up.

"I actually have an announcement as well." He spoke, his stance straighter than usual. Isabella knew he was nervous. So whatever it was, it couldn't be a good thing. Everyone settled down to look at the triangular-headed 19-year-old.

"So, I'm excited to announce that I will be going to Marsh University for the second semester and senior year of college!" He said, his eyes immediately lighting up. He was still nervous. Isabella noticed. She was the only one who noticed his subtle body language. Again, everyone clapped and cheered as he sat back down on his seat.

Isabella tried to keep a rather neutral face as she contemplated what Phineas had just said. Moving away? To Marsh University? That's gotta be about 3 hours away from the Tri-State Area. After Christmas Break, she wasn't going to be able to see Phineas again. Not on her walks to her psychology classes at least. There were pros and cons to him moving away to a different college. Finally moving on? Pro. Not being able to rekindle their friendship? Con.

As the adults chattered away while eating, the three teens sat in awkward silence. They smiled occasionally as one of their parents made a joke, but for the most part, they stared at their plate. Isabella didn't even eat most of it. She had lost her appetite after she step foot in this house. Her eyes glanced a little before her; Phineas was in the same state as her. He pushed his food around the plate as well.

For what seemed like hours, Linda and Vivian finally got up to bring the dishes to the sink to start cleaning up before they parted ways. Before they could even get the faucet on, Phineas had rushed to the mothers' help and insisted that they relax while he handled the dirty dishes. Not retorting back, they reluctantly made their way into the living room to continue the conversation they were having at dinner with Lawrence.

Just then, Isabella had emerged from the bathroom and was heading straight back to her untouched food when she noticed the table had been wiped clean and Phineas was the one behind the sink. She smiled lightly, as she walked slowly toward him. Unaware of her steps, Phineas concentrated on the dishes being squeaky clean.

"Hey, what'cha doin?" She spoke softly, now being right next to him. Startled at her sudden appearance, he gasped before turning to her and letting out a giant breath of relief. It was just her.

"Oh y'know. Just cleaning dishes." He replied, his eyes immediately averting back to the dishes in the sink. As if it was instinct, she grabbed the towel by the sink and began drying the dishes that were already done.

"So, about that college transfer…" She started. Neither of them turned to look at each other, but they were working together to wash the dishes. At least they still had _that_ connection. "…is it about me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hm? Oh, no! Not at all!" He exclaimed, taking a short glance at her, her eyes not taking notice. "They just have a better program for the thing I want to study is all…" He explained, while scratching his ear slightly before realizing and quickly reverting back to his duty.

"I guess that makes sense, but won't it be a bigger struggle for you to move within the middle of the year?" She asked. Silence followed. Then she realized, along with a small laugh.

"Of course not. You're Phineas Flynn. You can handle just about anything." She said, a smile still plastered on her face. That caused him to chuckle a little.

"Not _everything_." He replied. _Not you_, he thought as his mind once again reminded him of _that _night. That dreadful night. The words kept racing back into his mind. While he heard Isabella's present voice faintly, the own echoed voices in his head overpowered her.

"_Maybe the relationship was better in our heads..."_

"Phineas? Hello? Earth to Phineas?" Isabella called out to him before shaking his arm slightly.

"Huh? What?" He exclaimed as his head reconnected with his body. "Sorry, must've zoned out a bit."

She chuckled lightly. "You're fine." She didn't notice her hand was still clutched on his arm until Phineas started moving it uncomfortably.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" She said, immediately taking her hand back.

"No worries. At least you didn't kiss me on the cheek." He said, laughing at his own incident. She laughed quietly as well.

"It wasn't _that_ bad." She said, still laughing a little. Then, more silence. Yup, she should _not_ have said that. At least they were done with the dishes, right?

The rest of their clean-up was total silence as they wiped down the counters and went to join their parents in the conversation. They didn't look at one another again until Vivian and Isabella started to departing. Isabella said good-bye to Phineas. Another awkward encounter; just as the one was when she arrived.

"So just one semester huh?" She started.

"'Fraid so."

She laugh halfheartedly. "Everyone's going to love you there. Make sure not to forget you brother or Tatiana there."

That caused him to smile.

"I won't. I promise."

The Garcia-Shapiros finally departed to their own home across the street.

"That went better than expected." Isabella confessed.

"_Que bueno que no te fue mal._ I'm glad it wasn't a disaster." Vivian replied to her daughter, wrapping an arm around her as they crossed the street.

Tonight would be the night that Isabella would finally get some sleep.

**Make sure to keep the reviews coming! I absolutely love hearing your comments about it! Again, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me!**

**Spanish Translations:**

_**Mija**_** – My Daughter**

_**Ya se que todavia estas lastimada**_**. – I know you're still hurt.**

_**Que bueno que no te fue mal – **_**I'm glad it wasn't bad.**

**Until next time!**

**-NinjaCupcakex**


	3. Olivia

The days of summer were finally coming down to the final numbers, and what was Isabella up to? Babysitting. She was sitting at home alone on a Saturday with her baby cousin on her arm. She didn't think she could take another failed date tonight, so she felt she could give her aunt and uncle a night off from the baby.

Baby Olivia was just 6 months old, but anyone could already tell she was part of the Garcia-Shapiro family. She had a head full of beautiful black hair and hypnotizing dark blue-green eyes. Anyone who didn't know probably would've thought Olivia was Isabella's daughter.

After some time playing, Olivia began to yawn repeatedly.

"Aw, is my princess sleepy?" Isabella cooed as she brought the baby into her arms. She instantly laid on her cousin's shoulder and was quiet for a while before she became fussy. Isabella became a professional as she carefully rocked her baby cousin, shushing her lightly.

"Alright, my love. Why don't I tell you a story, hm?" She asked to Baby Olivia, who was just beginning to calm down and look into Isabella's eyes, blankly.

"Well, this story is not about a princess and a prince, but it's close, so listen closely, alright, love?" She said quietly to her cousin and as she looked at the wall, still rocking Olivia.

_Isabella woke up to the sound of her phone violently vibrating against her bedside table. Normally, she would've ignored the call so early in the morning, but she knew exactly who it was.___

_"Hello?" She answered, sleepily.___

_"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty" the other voice chuckled into the phone.___

_"Good Morning to you too, Phin." She giggled as she spoke to her now-boyfriend, Phineas Flynn. They had finally been together for almost a week, and she had gotten used to his wake-up calls punctually at 8:30 AM.___

_"Hey, so do you remember that cute little picnic you planned for us that one summer?" He asked. Isabella immediately blushed, remembering the events that happened that day.___

_"Oh gosh, don't remind me!" She exclaimed, a small giggle erupting in her voice. Phineas laughed with her; it made him ecstatic to hear his best friend laughing and happy. And knowing he was the reason for the smile made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.___

_"I think it's my turn" he replied. Before Isabella could even object to her boyfriend's idea,, he quickly made another remark. "I'll be sure to pick you up at noon. See you soon, lovely." He said quickly before hanging up, leaving Isabella stunned_

_The sun shined over the Tri-State Area as Isabella heard her doorbell ring. She took one look at herself in the mirror before scurrying over to the door to open it and reveal the love of her life._

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" was the first thing Phineas greeted her with as soon as she opened the door, revealing her pure white sundress with a skinny hot pink belt wrapped around her small waist._

_Isabella only mustered a small giggle, shaking her head at him playfully. She always thought it was sort of funny when Phineas quoted Shakespeare whilst trying to be romantic._

_Isabella fully stepped out of her house and into the hands of Phineas, who guided her to his orange convertible. _

"_So, how did my lovely girlfriend sleep?" Phineas asked._

"_Well, great until she was interrupted by her lovely boyfriend." Isabella playfully retorted as they walked over to Phineas's car. Before Isabella could even reach the handle of the passenger door, Phineas rushed in front of her in order to open the door for her. Even though Phineas had always had wonderful gentleman-like manners in regards to treating women, Isabella didn't think she'd ever get used to the small things he did for her, such as opening the car door for her._

_The couple drove to their destination whilst talking, laughing and enjoying the radio and sunshine while cruising down the Tri-State Area. To them, they seemed indestructible; it was absolutely a perfect day for them both._

"_Okay, so you promise that you didn't not go all out and buy out like, the whole park, right?" Isabella asked again, not quite sure if she should believe her inventor of a boyfriend. Granted, she wouldn't necessarily get angry if he _did_ do anything extravagant._

"_I am being completely honest! It's just me, you, the sunshine, and other civilians in the park." Phineas replied, smiling slyly as he still kept his eyes on the road._

"_I know that smile, Flynn!" Isabella giggled. She turned to him, his face still showing a smug grin on his face. "How do I know you're not going to something totally unexpected, like, I dunno, propose to me?" She joked._

"_I couldn't do that. I haven't gotten the perfect ring just yet." There it was. Isabella's heart was spilled all over Phineas's car in a huge melted puddle. She wondered how she was able to be with someone so charismatic, sweet, charming, kind, thoughtful, and extremely intelligent. She looked at him endearingly, almost forgetting that she was resting her left arm on the compartment between them. It wasn't until Phineas laced his fingers in hers that she regained consciousness in her body. _

_10 minutes passed, and finally, Phineas parked. Isabella immediately looked at her lover, and he looked straight at her right back._

"_Well, m'lady, our day officially begins now" Phineas said before gently kissing her hand and getting out of the car in order to open the door for his beloved girlfriend._

"_You do know I know how to open a door, right?"_

"_Of course I do, Izzy, but you are now my princess, and I will make sure my princess gets treated like royalty while she is with me" Phineas replied, getting a white basket out of the trunk before walking toward Isabella and taking her hand in his once again._

_After a few minutes of walking through the park hand in hand, Isabella grew anxious and suspicious of what her boyfriend had planned._

"_Phineas..." she called him, looking around._

"_Yes, Izzy?"_

"_Why have we been walking around the park? I mean, I think we passed a few good spots about a few minutes back." She said, still walking with Phineas. _

"_Um, I think there's a better place to have our picnic. Close your eyes."_

_Isabella complied, still protesting. "I swear Phineas…" Phineas said nothing, and instead turned Isabella's body in the opposite direction she was originally facing. "Okay, now look."_

_Isabella almost couldn't believe her eyes. The whole thing was a beautiful meadow full of blooming flowers of all colors. Surrounding the flowers were fluttering butterflies, identical to the ones in her stomach. A few feet away from them was a small pastel yellow blanket set with another basket._

"_Phineas…this is all so beautiful. How did you—When did you—" Isabella was shocked with how breathtaking the whole scenery was. It was like something out of a fairytale. Her entire _life_ was like something out of a fairytale. Phineas merely lead her to the blanket and motioned her to sit down._

_Immediately, Phineas began taking out the food and drink from the basket that was already there. "Oh and to answer your questions, this was all nature's doing. Ferb and I found this place while we were gliding over the Tri-State Area. The wonderful array of colors instantly caught my eye." Phineas explained._

_Isabella was too love struck for words, and instead expressed herself with planting a kiss on Phineas's lips._

"_Hey, no fair! I wanted to be the one to kiss you first on our first date!" Phineas exclaimed, a playful grin on his face._

"_Oops." Isabella replied with an innocent tone in her voice. That was all she could manage before feeling a pair of familiar lips on hers. This kiss was definitely longer as she felt herself being pulled onto Phineas' lap before he pulled away._

"_You make an awesome pillow, by the way." She joked, resting her head on his lap."_

"_So I've been told." He replied, looking down at her admiringly. They looked at each other for a short while before she got up and they resumed taking out the things from the basket. _

"_So you lied to me." _

"_Wait, huh?"_

"_You said there were going to be civilians joining us." She said, arching an eyebrow playfully. _

"_W-Well, y'know. If I told you I had a really pretty flower garden with butterflies, it would've ruined the surprise!" He protested, taking out a bowl of grapes._

"_Relax, Flynn. I'm just messing with you." She giggled lightly before taking out a container of watermelon cubes. "Oh yeah, one more thing. What's in the white basket you were holding when we got here?" She inquired yet again._

"_Huh? Oh, nothing. It's empty. It was so that you wouldn't get thrown off." He said, chuckling at how we he had been able to fool his girlfriend._

"_Wow, you really want this to be perfect, don't you?"_

"_I only want the perfect first date for the perfect girl." He said, smiling at her._

"_Oh hush it, you and me both know I'm not perfect." She said, blushing slightly._

"_Fine, then you're a goddess. How's that?" He said, reaching into his basket and pulling out a flower crown to place on Isabella's raven-black hair. Blushing even more, she didn't dare look at Phineas with her bright red cheeks and the wide smile she was trying ever so desperately to diminish._

"_Can we start eating? I am literally starving" Isabella said, chuckling quietly._

"_Yes, beautiful." Phineas answered, grabbing a grape. "Alright, now open." He said, nearing the grape toward her mouth, to which she complied, giggling._

"And they lived happily ever after" Isabella whispered into the sleeping Olivia. "Well, almost lived happily ever after…"

Just as soon as she was going to tuck baby Olivia into her crib, the doorbell rang. Isabella, afraid that it had awaken the baby, froze a few seconds before making sure Olivia was still asleep so she could answer door.

Still with baby Olivia on her arm, Isabella opened the door to none other than Phineas Flynn. Her stunned look was immediately substituted with rapid blinking before regaining self-control. "Ph-Phineas? Um, what are you doing here? It's almost midnight…"

"Y-Yeah, I know. Um, this was delivered to our house by mistake." He said, handing the cardboard box to Isabella.

"Oh. Well, um. Thank you." She said awkwardly, mustering a small smile.

They stood there for a few seconds, not knowing what to do next.

"So, who's this Sleeping Beauty?" Phineas finally asked, looking at the baby Isabella was holding, who was sound asleep.

"Hm? Oh, this is Olivia. She's my baby cousin. Just a few months old." Isabella explained, rocking her slightly more rapidly.

"Aw, she's absolutely adorable. Y'know, she could probably pass as your daughter."

"W-What?"

"Yeah, you guys both have really dark hair and fair skin, for one. I'm only guessing she has blue eyes like you." Phineas further explained. Before Isabella could reply to him, his phone beeped. "Ah, that's Ferb. Hey, I'll see you later. Have a good night."

"Good night, Phineas." She said quietly. He turned slowly to walk back to his side of the street, resisting the urge to look back at the Garcia-Shapiro house. Isabella slowly closed the door after watching Phineas cross the street safely. Hey, she still cared about his safety.

Finally, baby Olivia was put in her crib, ensconced in her pink fleece blanket. And that meant Isabella could now have some of the night to herself. She headed back to the living room, her eyes instantly going toward the cardboard box Phineas had just given her. She instantly grabbed a knife to cut open the box to find a butterfly starter kit.

"Oh, my butterfly kit for my bio class." Isabella said to herself. She looked in the jar to find the caterpillars eating away. She looked at one in particular, however.

"Hm. I think I'll name that one…Olivia." She said before smiling softly and putting it back in the box.

**Hey! Sorry for not posting earlier! Got caught up in school!**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed a little fluff in the story! Trust me, I have lots of ideas in store for you guys. We're just getting started!**

**Stay tuned!**

**-NinjaCupcakex**


	4. J

First day of Junior Year? No biggie. The days began counting down on when Phineas would leave for Marsh University. It'd be weird for everyone not to see him in Danville every day anymore. It'd be weird for Isabella to not see him on campus every day after Christmas Break. But alas, she had to deal with it sooner or later.

Parking her car in the empty parking lot, she began to grab the many boxes from her trunk and started walking up into her new hall and into her new dorm room.

Relieved that she had been the first of her roommate to check-in to their room, Isabella calmly started to claim her side of the room. Spreading her pastel pink comforter onto her bed, she heard the door burst open revealing her new roommate behind a tower of boxes.

"Oh! Here, lemme help you with that." Isabella hurried over to help the girl, taking some of the boxes off her tower and placing them next to the other bed on the other side of the room. Neither of them had recognized the other.

"Thank you so much!" The girl exclaimed after setting down the rest of her boxes on the other side of the room.

"It's not a pro-Adyson?" Isabella looked at the girl and found it out to be none other than her long-time friend, Adyson Sweetwater

"Isabella!" The other girl exclaimed, throwing her arms around her friend. Isabella naturally did the same.

"Oh my gosh, how was your summer in Australia?!" Isabella first asked.

"It was so fun!" Adyson exclaimed. "Lots of heat, kangaroos, and really cute Australian guys!" She gushed, reminiscing her summer vacation. She then turned to her friend.

"What about you? What'd you do?" Adyson asked. Isabella, slightly embarrassed with telling her friend about her uneventful summer, she began taking out the rest of her things while still trying to think up an interesting response.

"I really just helped a lot in my mother's restaurant and relaxed. It was no Australia, but it was something I really needed." She smiled to herself while taking a small bulletin board out with pictures still stuck on it. Adyson recognized the photos as Isabella hung the board on the wall. The photos were all scattered with pictures of Isabella throughout the years with her family, Isabella and her Fireside Girl Troop, and pictures of Isabella and Phineas. Adyson walked toward Isabella as she noticed her friend staring at the board.

"I miss it, too" She said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I want to go back to when we were kids. When life wasn't this...difficult. I want to be able to keep earning patches and work on crazy inventions and I just miss everyone and everything." Isabella confessed, on the verge of tears.

"I know, Isabella. I wish we could go back too, but we can't. We have to make new memories. We can always remember, but we can't relive. Remember that." There was no need for words after that. All they needed was a much-needed hug from a friend, much to which Isabella was getting all her salty tears on Adyson's shoulder.

"Hey, why don't we go boy-scouting? We need you to forget about a certain redhead and find you a new beau!" Adyson said brightly. Isabella gave her an assuring smile, and before she knew it, she was being dragged out of the dorm room by Adyson.

"Ooh! What about that one?" Adyson exclaimed, pointing to a guy with her chin to try to make it less noticeable. They had decided to sit under a tree in the courtyard and look out at the university. Isabella looked at the boy Adyson chin-pointed. Sure, he was handsome, but he lacked something. She didn't know exactly what it was, but she didn't see herself going out with someone like him.

"Eh, not really my type."

"Type? You have a type? I always thought your type was Phineas Flynn!" That earned an icy glare from the black-haired beauty. "Too soon?"

"You think?" Answered Isabella, chuckling slightly before looking back at the sea of students. Almost immediately, she saw a guy staring straight in their direction. She knew he was clearly looking at Adyson, but she was too busy looking in the other direction to notice.

"Addy! You've struck gold, my friend!"

"Huh?! What?! Am I sitting on buried treasure?!" She asked frantically looking down at the ground. Isabella giggled, trying to calm her friend down. Same old Adyson.

"No! That guy! He's totally checking you out!" Isabella said, this time using her chin to point. Adyson looked at the guy and nervously began to blush.

"N-No. He's not looking at me. He's totally looking at you! I mean, look at you!" Adyson protested.

"Addy, he is definitely looking at you. Now go! You _have_ to talk to him! He is beyond gorgeous!" Isabella urged her friend, slightly nudging her forward at the guy slowly approached them. Finally, Adyson gave in and stood up to talk to him, leaving Isabella in solitude under the tree. As much as she loved her friend and needed one at the moment, it was nice to have some peace and quiet as she enjoyed the summer sun. Slowly, she laid her head back onto the tree bark closing her eyes as she began contemplating her entire college life. What a rollercoaster it had been so far.

She had almost drifted to sleep when she heard an "Ahem!" fairly close to her. She fluttered her eyes open and looked up to see a pair of emerald green eyes looking down at her, one eyebrow raised up. Shocked at his charming looks, she could only stare as the boy waited patiently. Isabella tried to muster up enough courage to talk to him, but nothing managed to come out of her mouth.

"You're kind of-This is-" The boy seemed a little flustered as well. "Sorry, this tree is my spot to hang out during this time." He finally explained.

Isabella widened her eyes, immediately standing up to go. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to intrude, I was just-" She was interrupted by a warm hand wrapping around her wrist and pulling her back down into the shade. A surprised Isabella looked at the handsome boy as he sat right next to her and flashed a million-dollar smile. Seriously, it was such a perfect smile. Flustered, Isabella could only manage a small smile as she blushed.

"This is my place to think and spend some alone time with myself. It has a great view of the school, I believe. But having a beautiful girl such as yourself just makes it that much more aesthetic. Isabella's pink cheeks only reddened as his green eyes poured into her dark blue ones. She didn't think she had ever blushed this much when she was with Phineas. "I'm Jasper, by the way." He finally introduced himself.

"Isabella." She replied in her melodic, sweet voice of hers. Jasper immediately smiled and kissed he hand softly, not breaking eye contact with the raven-haired beauty.

"Isabella. Such an elegant name for a beautiful girl like yourself. It fits you quite perfectly." He complimented. Isabella felt her blood come rushing back into her cheeks.

And just like that, they indulged in a full-conversation that by the end of the day, it was as if they knew each other for their whole life. That night, as Isabella lay in her new dorm bed, she got to thinking a lot. The events of today had led her to view life in a new sort of way. She didn't think it was possible that another guy could make her feel like Phineas had. Had she finally moved on? Whatever she was doing, it felt good. She felt relieved have the burden of a wrecked relationship slowly beginning to drift away. For the first time in what felt like a century, she finally drifted to sleep with a small smile on her face.


	5. Green

Phineas Flynn had just finished unpacking the last box in his new dorm room. He always made sure to get in a little earlier than his roommate to make sure that he fixed the room the way he wanted. With his bed made and his best inventions him and Ferb had done throughout the years, he finally plopped down on the bed. Looking around, he realized he was going to miss this place a lot. This was like his second home. But alas, he needed to. He needed to get away, to start over, to concentrate on his future. Just as he was about to get up, the door busted open revealing a tall, tan guy carrying a few boxes. Phineas naturally rushed to help his roommate.

"Here, let me help" Phineas offered, starting to take some boxes out off the tower in which the guy was carrying.

"Oh, no worries! I got-" but the boy was too late. Phineas had already gotten two of them on the ground next to the stripped bed.

"Sorry..." Phineas blushed embarrassingly, looking down a bit. "I like to help."

"Nah, it's all good. I appreciate it!" His roommate assured him with a bright smile, flashing his freshly whitened teeth.

"I'm Phineas, by the way." Phineas introduced himself to the guy.

"I'm Jasper." He smiled back, offering his hand to Phineas. They shook hands rather awkwardly.

"So...how was your summer?" Jasper asked, unpacking some of his things.

"Um, it was pretty cool. Built a little more things with my brother was just about it." Phineas explained, suddenly shifting his mind to Ferb. "What about you?" He asked politely.

Jasper began animatedly talking about his various trips to Spain, Japan, and Rome with his family, but Phineas was too indulged in thinking of his brother who started his Junior year at Oxford a few days back. For politeness however, Phineas nodded occasionally.

A few minutes went by, and Jasper had just finished unpacking his things. "Hey, I'm gonna go hang out around campus and grab a coffee. You want anything?" Jasper offered, halfway out the door, looking back at his red-headed roommate. Phineas shook his head and Jasper smiled back and left.

Phineas sat back down on his bed. He liked his new roommate; he seemed like a cool guy to hang around. He was just glad he didn't get Vincent from his freshman year; bringing girls in his messy side of the dorm every night. Of course he brought Isabella to his dorm room once in a while, but that dude would bring one each night and it just disgusted him. He was just thankful that dreadful year was over and that his roommate this year seemed really cool. Even if Jasper was a prospective friend for this semester, he was no Ferb.

_Ferb! I almost forgot!_ Phineas thought. He quickly grabbed his laptop from the desk and fired up Skype. Ferb's little green dot was shining brightly, and Phineas eagerly double-clicked his name. After a few rings, Ferb popped up on Phineas's laptop, a giant grin on both of their faces.

"Ferb!" The red-head exclaimed seeing his brother on the screen. "It's great to see ya, bro! How's Oxford treating ya?"

Ferb chuckled quietly and nodded. "It's been well. Although I do miss Vanessa and you guys." He admitted.

"Aw, we miss you too! But you'll be back for Christmas, right?" Ferb nodded and smiled, but then his face shifted from happiness to worry as he looked at his brother. Phineas understood exactly what he was asking.

"How're things here with her? Well, I haven't seen her around. Maybe she's not here yet." This earned Phineas a look from Ferb. "You're right, you're right. She's always so punctual... But I mean, it shouldn't matter. I mean, we broke up like, a year ago. Things shouldn't be awkward between us still. Like I know I'm dating Tatiana now, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends anymore. God, I miss her..."

Ferb wished he could comfort his brother. Phineas wished Ferb could as well. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, but Ferb broke the silence.

"Speaking of Tatiana, how are you two?" He asks rather quietly.

"Hm? Oh, we're doing fine. I saw her a few days ago. She's going to be an intern at the pet hospital a few miles down from campus. She seems really happy about it, so I'm happy for her." Ferb nodded and smiled halfheartedly. He compared the two girls: Isabella and Tatiana. The way he talked about both of them. Though when he talked about Isabella, he talked with anguish and regret, but he had feeling in those words. Whenever he talked about Tatiana, it was as if she was just another person. Ferb could easily tell that his brother was still in love with the girl next door, and even if she had hurt him, Ferb knew deep down they were meant for one another. Their mistakes just lead them to separate and let go of their relationship. But Ferb need them to figure it out themselves, he was just going to be the support system for Phineas. He could tell he was going to need it this semester.

Ferb then checked his watch. It read 23:35, or 11 PM. Ferb pointed to his clock, indicating that he need to leave soon.

"You're 6 hours ahead of me! I forgot!" Phineas exclaimed. Ferb chuckled and nodded. "Alright, Ferb, well I'll see ya. You take care, alright?" Ferb nodded once again before signing off. The "call ended" screen popped up in front of Phineas as he sighed and closed his laptop to put back on his desk. He was happy to have talked to his brother before the chaos of the first semester of junior year started. He heard his phone buzzing twice against his jean pocket. Reaching into it, he noticed a message from Tatiana. She had just arrived back on campus.

_Hey sweetie! I'll be there to pick you up in a few minutes!_ Phineas replied, getting up to head out to pick up his current girlfriend. The one he was supposed to be paying all his attention to; the one he was supposed to be head over heels in love with. His walk to the campus entrance was a lonely one, with just him and his headphones, but he felt as if he needed that. He put on _their_ song, Isabella and his song. For whatever reason, he needed to hear it. The first few chords of the song rushed into the boy's ears as his mind flooded with every single memory of her. But that all rushed to a stop when Tatiana appeared right in front of him.

"Phinny! I missed you!" He heard her say, feeling a small kiss on his lips. He chuckled, hugging her and picking up her bags.

"I missed you too, love." He smiled at her, taking off his headphones to direct all his attention to Tatiana.

"I have so much to tell you!" Tatiana eagerly explained as they both walked into campus. Phineas looked into her sea-foam green eyes, one of the most beautiful he'd ever seen. He couldn't bear see them full of tears. He really liked her; she was smart, funny, hard-working, and beautiful. But, as they were walking to her new dorm, Phineas didn't know if his feelings for her were fully there anymore. Maybe it was the lack of the time they had spent together during the summer. Maybe it was their lack of communication. Whatever it was, it was slowly carving away the first feelings he once held for this beautiful chestnut-haired girl. But he didn't want to break up with her just yet; he wanted to fix this. He had let one go for his rage controlled him, and he was not about to let another one go until he's sure he wanted to. It was the least he could do.


End file.
